


Kustard one-shot

by Kus_from_safe-skeletons (Ameko)



Series: Kustard collection [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Death, Falling In Love, Fatal Injury, Fear, Friendship/Love, Gen, Last words, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 01:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11452827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameko/pseuds/Kus_from_safe-skeletons
Summary: This is Kus, to please you~Feel free to leave a comment or a kudo, and don't hesitate to join me and Ked on tumblr : safe-skeletons.tumblr.com !





	1. Love me thunder

**Author's Note:**

> This is Kus, to please you~
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment or a kudo, and don't hesitate to join me and Ked on tumblr : safe-skeletons.tumblr.com !

Sans arrived in the apartment with a sigh, exhausted. Slouching in the sofa, he took the time to breathe and rest a little. The day had been really long.  
Fortunately, tonight, neither his brother nor Fell would be there. He was going to spend the evening quietly with his counterpart. And, knowing them, they were going to drink and eat until they fall asleep in front of the TV. Was there a more perfect program?

He glanced at the hour on his phone before stretching. His mouth formed into a smile as he thought of Red. Sans was really proud of him and Fell. It had been a year since Papyrus and him lived on the Surface, it came as a surprise when their doubles had appeared without a warning one day.  When Sans found them, Fell was barely standing on his feet with Red dying in his arms. A few minutes more, he’d have turned into dust.

The skeleton felt his soul squeeze at this thought. He had immediately felt his heart race in front of his counterpart in such a mess. And despite the gruff and unpleasant character, the rest of his personality had quickly led Sans in wanting to take his alter ego under his care.

Lost in his thoughts, he jumped when his phone rang. It was a surprise to see that it was Fell, who was in the middle of an evening training with Papyrus and Undyne. He felt slightly worried as he picked it up, although he did not let anything show.

“Hi, _Edgy_ ~ Can I do something for you ?”

A loud sigh replied to the nickname before the deep voice of the soldier slapped his ears.

“Could you go and get my brother at work? I won’t have time to get there.  
\- What do you mean? What’s happening?  
\- There’s going to be a storm. If it breaks out when my brother is alone, he’ll panic.  
\- He’s afraid of lightning?  
\- You can say that terrifies him, yes. Can you handle it?  
\- Yep, I know a shortcut, don’t worry.  
\- Perfect. Thank you, good night.”  
  
Once he hung up the phone, Sans brushed his skull with his fingers before getting up. He buried his hands in his blue hoodie pockets.  
  
“Better not be late.”

* * *

When Sans arrived at Grillby’s new bar, right in the monsters’ neighborhood, the rain was already falling heavily on the windows. The elemental was in the middle of cleaning, the lobby being closed for the night. Straightening up, the bartender greeted his best customer and asked him the reason for his visit.

“Hi Grillby, I’m looking for Red. Do you mind if I kidnap him? It’d be better if we got back home as soon as possible.”  
  
The flame monster crackled a little, looking to be a little worried as he told Sans that his alter ego was in the kitchen taking care of the dishes. When suddenly, a flash of lightning broke out, followed by porcelain shattering. The two friends jumped and ran into the room behind the swinging door. In front of the sink, the remains of a plate were scattered. And, if one listened, they could hear sobbing in a corner of the room.

The skeleton felt his soul gently squeeze as he made his way to the source of the sound at a slow pace. There he found, curled up between wooden boxes full of provisions, the little skeleton; panicking and trembling. The rattling of his bones echoed in Sans’s head, so he didn’t hesitate for a second to kneel next to him and wrap him in his arms. Clutching him as if he were a ring buoy of safety, Red seemed to calm down a bit. Sufficient enough to allow his counterpart to lift him, carrying him in a princess’ like fashion. With a wry smile to the elemental of desolate air, he teleported them both into the room they shared. Laying him down on the red and black bed, Sans slipped away from him reluctantly in order to take off his shoes and his leather jacket.

It was crazy. No matter how many times he saw Red without his coat, the same thought would come: how could a skeleton so small, so fragile with all the cracked and marked bones, carry something so heavy without falling forward at every step? And how had he managed to survive so far in a world like his? After all, his alter ego still had a big mouth and every time he opened it, it was to send taunting words out of spite. But, as Sans’ own smile hid his sufferings, it was a self-defense mechanism that his counterpart had set up to protect his soul; already well beat up by Gaster’s experiments, Flowey’s resets, and his perpetual struggle to ensure his and his little brother’s survival.  
A flash of lightning broke out, followed by a howl of fear. He jumped, his gaze resting on his roommate who had just sheltered under the duvet. The mass hidden beneath the sheets was trembling, and the skeleton could very well distinguish the sound of softened sobs from his frightened counterpart. His soul sank at that sight and he decided to take action.

Abandoning his friend for a few moments, he closed the shutters and installed a small source of light in the middle of the room, before dislodging the quilt from under his own mattress. Red watched him, his face soaked with reddish tears of magic. Smiling gently, Sans removed his shoes and hoodie to then come slip against his counterpart. The latter obediently let himself go when he was maneuvered so that he sat on Sans’ lap, and allowed himself to rest his head on the other’s shoulder; crying as silently as possible. Draping the sheets around them to enclose them in a cocoon, the bigger of the two slid their hand along the spine of his friend in a slow and repetitive motion to calm him down.  
The thunder burst again, but Red just tensed this time, lulled by his alter ego. Sans whispered tender words to help him relax, promising him that everything would be fine.

He didn’t even realize he was falling asleep himself, and it wasn’t until the next morning, when he woke up with Red, snuggled against him like a small kitten, that the skeleton suddenly understood the situation. Passing a hand over his face, he cast a glance on the sleeping bonehead and gently murmured :  
  
“Fuck… I’m gay…”


	2. Drabble : Drama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a birthday present for @LazySintastic13 (they made a sequel ! Go read it !)
> 
> It's really short but I hope you'll like it ^^

\- A-Are they gone yet…?  
\- Yeah, babe, don’t worry…  
\- …What a fight, hun ?… How many time…?  
\- Twenty one.  
\- Hehe… I’m not that easy…  
\- You were fucking amazing sweetheart…  
\- Ow, you’re too sweet, Red… Someone’s dying…? Hehe…  
\- That was horrible, and you know it…  
\- A _pun_ ny guy ‘til the end…  
\- Shut up, Sans…!  
\- …  
\- … I don’t really mean it… Please… C-can you speak again…?  
\- …  
\- Sans…?  
\- …  
\- _Please_ …  
\- …  
\- Sans… D-Don’t leave me now…  
\- …  
\- Stay with me… Chara’s gonna reset soon… Please… _Please_ …  
\- …I… love you… so… so much… Red…  
\- I love you too…  
\- Heh… S-see you… next run…  
\- …Y-Yeah babe… I… I’ll wait for you…  
\- …  
\- I love you…  
\- …  
\- Don’t worry… I… I’m just behind you… I’m sorry… I can’t wait there without you…… I love you, Sans…

On the Jugement Hall, two pill of dust, melt together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, feel free to leave a comment or a kudo, and don't hesitate to join me and Ked on tumblr : safe-skeletons.tumblr.com !


	3. Prison AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an anon request for Kustard in prison

Sitting on his bed in SHU, Red counted. Every time he entered a room in the prison, he counted everything he saw. 1 bed. 1 door. 1 toilet. 82 solid tiles. 48 cut tiles. 3 broken tiles. 29 lines of separation between the tiles facing it. 11 lines towards the door. And 1034 crosses. 1035. 1036…

The door suddenly opened and a slang entered. Sighing, the prisoner kept his head down as he turned away from the door, hands spread apart on the wall. An inspection, at 10pm? Surprising… And while he didn’t expect it, the skeleton received a blow on his coccyx from a truncheon, making him groan of pain.

\- Legs apart, number 82611. Why do I always have to remind you of the rules, huh? Do you like receiving punishment?

Red chuckled and exaggeratedly spread his legs while purposely waving his hips.

\- Hmmm… Could be. Why, wanna play?  
\- … Fucking shit, Red…

The voice was sounded breathless. The warden suddenly leaned on the prisoner, the former’s hands stroking the uniform. Red turned in his arms and pressed his teeth against the skeleton’s in front of him. Dropping the keeper‘s cap on the ground as they sprawled over the hard and not-so-comfortable mattress, the prisoner grumbled gently:

\- I miss you, Sans…  
\- Stop getting your ass kicked in solitary just to see me. Otherwise I swear to you that I’ll fuck you with the truncheon next time…!  
\- … Bring it on ~  
\- … Fuck, Red!

* * *

  
Panting, the two skeletons let themselves fall in the mattress. Red laid down his head on his lover’s rib cage, eyes closed. Still shaking from their orgasms, they silently enjoyed the other’s warmth, until the jailor spoke:

\- Hey, Red?  
\- Hmmm…?  
\- What did you do this time…?  
\- Broke the arm of a bully who was attacking a newbie…

Sighing, Sans tightened his grip on his lover.

\- You know, you have to stop playing the hero … You’re just going to extend your term…  
\- Fuck yeah, looks like I’ll being seeing your fucking face lots then.  
\- You don’t want to get out of prison…?  
\- Where can I go? I killed my brother; I have no one waiting for me outside…

The prisoner sat up, pushing his lover back. He sighed and squeezed his legs against his ribs, absent-mindedly. The guard followed him and gently caressed his spine.

\- And if… someone was waiting for you…? Or rather, what if you lived in a small house… A pretty nice thing, with rooms not too big but with more space than here… And then you could do stuff that you want, like cooking… And at the evening, someone would come in and would be the happiest person in the world seeing you welcome him with a happy smile…

Red stared at him for a moment, surprised, before bursting into laughter.

\- Fuck, it’s so ridiculous that I’m going to shit a rainbow!  
\- I’m serious Red… I wish we had a chance outside the prison …  
\- Sans, we start to fuck before you offer me a drink, and now you want us to settle down together?  
\- No, not necessarily! But … Well, what I mean is that maybe we can try to have a real relationship once you’re free…

The small skeleton with the golden tooth sighed deeply and lay down, staring the ceiling.

\- I have 5 more years to go before the end of my sentence. We have all the time.  
\- Of course! I didn’t say you have to choose now but… Think about it.

Red stared at him for a moment before pulling his lover towards him, biting his tongue with his sharp teeth.

\- Shut your mouth and wreck me, we have enough time to think about it later…  
\- …You’re hopeless.  
\- And yet you love me. Now ain’t that something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, feel free to leave a comment or a kudo, and don't hesitate to join me and Ked on tumblr : safe-skeletons.tumblr.com !


	4. Drabble : Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was on train, going to work, when… @cathedralmidnight post https://cathedralmidnight.tumblr.com/post/161810570401/feeling-kinda-wistful-today-a-long-while-ago-i. 
> 
> And I just… Write this drabble in like 15 minutes because HOLY FUCK I’VE GOT AN IDEA WITH THIS !  
> So there you go. Enjoy ?

When Sans had first met one of his counterpart, he immediately fell in love. After so many resets, having seen all the possible scenarios and all the faces of hundreds of times, this novelty had brought him hope.

Of course, Red, as he called him, hadn’t easily allowed himself to be tamed. He came from a world so violent that even his Papyrus had abandoned his naive dreams and didn’t hesitate to obtain what he wanted by force. The small skeleton, with his many scars, his collar around his neck and his way of calling his brother Boss were just a few examples among many others.

But it had also been a relief to Red. Finally, something new. Something else beyond killing. He could finally be himself.

Although Sans had been surprised by his dark humour and his habit of drinking mustard, they had become close friends.

By joining the Surface, they had brought the newly named Fell - since he had fallen heavily out of the machine, unused to ‘shortcut’ - then they had met Stretch and Blue. But nothing had ever changed: even when their band had grown bigger and bigger with Slim and Razz, Sans (called Classic since he was the original in this universe) had eyes only for Red.

So naturally, since it was mutual, they had finally united, through soul bond and human marriage.

They had lived happily this way.

 

And then, the world had reset.

 

Classic had a hard time understanding, waking up alone in his bed at Snowdin. Then, his brother had come to wake him as usual and reality had struck him painfully. He had returned to the same point as usual. He had lost Red. And this idea was so painful…

Putting on his facade of joy back, he resumed his life as if nothing had happened. But the nightmares haunted him.

Soon, Frisk returned and led them to the Surface. Sans played his part, without pleasure, until he saw the sun again. This sight struck him with a bitter blow. He would have preferred to see Red again. His soul seemed so heavy that he didn’t hold the child back when they went away, after asking for forgiveness.

Classic hadn’t understood why at first. But the more time went by, the more he understood: the reset was accidental. Frisk hadn’t wanted to separate them. Frisk no longer wanted to play with time. Frisk was gone, definitely. Just like Red.

Sans picked up the same house he had had with his lover and cut himself off from the rest of the world, seeing only his brother and Grillby. No one understood or could understand.

Yet, one day, someone knocked at the door. Classic went to the door and opened it, out of habit rather than will. But his mask of impassivity broke down and tears rolled down his cheeks when he saw Red in front of him. The little skeleton was in poor condition and was embarrassingly smiling.

\- Hey… I’m home…

Classic took him in his arms and squeezed him tightly, his soul pounding. Red had tears in his eye sockets and softly laughed as he returned his embrace back. His face buried in the fur of his lover’s hood, Classic simply murmured:

\- Welcome home…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, feel free to leave a comment or a kudo, and don't hesitate to join me and Ked on tumblr : safe-skeletons.tumblr.com !


End file.
